falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Chris Avellone
|type =developer |image =Chris Avellone.jpg |other names =Christopher Frederic Avellone MCA |date of birth =27 de Setembro, 1971 |games =FO2, VB, FNV, FNVDM, FNVOWB |game6 =FNVLR |game7 =FB |game8 =AR |imdb =http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1715507 |wikipedia =Chris Avellone |mobygames =http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,13485/ |other links =Twitter Profile }} Christopher Frederic Avellone (nascido em 27 de Setembro, 1971) é um designer de videogame que trabalhou no Fallout 2, Van Buren e Fallout: New Vegas. Ele também fez a compilação da Fallout Bible. Carreira Antes da Interplay Avellone é descendente de imigrantes sicilianos. Após receber seu diploma de ensino médio na renomada Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology, ele prestou a universidade William & Mary em Virginia (junto com Todd Howard) e a completou com um Bacharelado em Inglês. Nessa época, ele escrevia pequenas histórias e roteiros para RPG, alguns foram até publicados na revista de Dungeons & Dragons, Dragon. Através de Bruce Harlick, editor da Hero Games na época, ele recebeu a oportunidade de escrever um livro para o jogo de RPG Dark Champions. Após algumas publicações com a Hero Games, ele viu o design de games como uma opção de carreira. Black Isle Studios Steve Peterson, um dos fundadores da Hero Games, conseguiu uma entrevista de emprego para Avellone com a Interplay, uma grande publicadora de jogos naquele tempo. Seu conhecimento de RPG e ideias impressionaram a Interplay, a empresa ofereceu um emprego como game designer. Embora tenha recebido a oportunidade de trabalhar em Fallout, ele decidiu trabalhar no Descent to Undermountain, decisão a qual ele se arrependeu no futuro.Extrasode Episode 61. Avellone se envolveu na série Fallout quando a Black Isle Studios iniciou a produção de Fallout 2. Enquanto muitos achavam que seu conhecimento sobre o canon de Fallout estava em falta, o design de New Reno foi venerado por muitos, segundo Chris, algumas outras áreas acabaram sendo menos desenvolvidas devido a ênfase extra que ele aplicou em New Reno.Extrasode Episode 61; após a finalização da cidade, ele ajudou a completar Vault City e os encontros aleatórios.Extrasode Episode 61 Mesmo tendo gostado de seu trabalho no jogo ele sentiu que muitos erros foram feitos durante o desenvolvimento, erros que viriam a se tornar a base de sua filosofia de game designer.Extrasode Episode 61 Mais tarde, ele se tornou o encarregado de um projeto chamado Van Buren, que foi cancelado em 2003 e revelado como a tentativa da Black Isle de desenvolver um Fallout 3. Ele escreveu o documento de design da Tibbets Prison. Obsidian Entertainment Após sair da Black Isle Studios, Avellone, junto a Feargus Urquhart, fundou a Obsidian Entertainment. Na Obsidian, Avellone trabalhou em títulos como Neverwinter Nights 2 e sua expansão Mask of the Betrayer, foi designer chefe do Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic e Alpha Protocol. Ele também escreveu o All Roads, um prequel para Fallout: New Vegas e algumas HQs de Star Wars. Ele foi um dos escritores de Fallout: New Vegas e designer chefe das DLCs do New Vegas. Também co-escreveu as letras da canção "Begin Again", presente na dlc Dead Money. Em 9 de Junho, 2015, Avellone anunciou em sua conta do Twitter que estava deixando a Obsidian.Tweet Chris Avellone on June 9, 2015 Para usar seus talentos como freelancerTwee Chris Avellone on August 17, 2016 trabalhando em títulos como o reboot e Prey''"Ex-Obsidian chief creative officer Chris Avellone is working on the new Prey", Polygon, June 13 2016 e System ShockSystem Shock Kickstarter Page. Notas Chris foi referenciado diretamente em vários jogos Fallou. Em Fallout, os jogadores podem encontrar um mercenário que possui seu nome, em Fallout 2, quando lutando ao lado de Marcus, ele irá gritar "Chris Avellone te ama!!" antes de atacar. É referenciado em Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel em uma localização fora do mapa e como Prefeito de Springfield. Quando questionado sobre o diálogo em Fallout Tactucs, Chris Avellone disse que se soubesse da inclusão do personagem ele teria pedido para removê-lo por quebra da quarta parede.Twitter conversation with Agent c Histórico Credits ''Fallout series Other work Videos Galeria MCAandTimCainNukaBreak.jpeg|Chris Avellone e Tim Cain no set do projeto de fãs "Nuka Break: Season 2" ChrisAvellonesCannon.jpg|Chris Avellone no Alamo External links * Chris Avellone on Twitter * Bethesda Blog: Inside the Vault - Chris Avellone * Fallout Official Site: Developer Diaries - What's Old is New Again * Chris Avellone na Wikipedia * Chris Avellone na Wookieepedia, wiki de Star Wars Referências de:Chris Avellone en:Chris Avellone es:Chris Avellone fr:Chris Avellone ko:크리스 아벨론 pl:Chris Avellone ru:Крис Авеллон uk:Кріс Авеллон Categoria:Empregados da Interplay Entertainment e Black Island Studios Categoria:Empregados da Obsidian Entertainment Categoria:Designers e escritores do Fallout 2 Categoria:Designers e escritores do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Designers e escritores do Van Buren